


Friends don’t spill their hearts out on a battlefield

by Clarkecadia



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarkecadia/pseuds/Clarkecadia
Summary: The battle is over but Amaya and Janai have a hard time finding each other once the dust settles. Emotions are tested as both generals are forced to evaluate their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	Friends don’t spill their hearts out on a battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I saw a post on tumblr about someone wanting a fic where Janai and Amaya are separated during the battle and some misinformation leads one of them to think the other has been hurt so here we are! I couldn’t help myself so whoever posted that prompt I hope you enjoy this! I hope you all enjoy it! Feel free to leave me some feedback! It’s very much appreciated!

The sun was finally beginning to set over the battlefield now littered with the bodies of both humans and elves alike, equal at last in death. The battle between Vieren’s army of darkness and the final line of defense for peace was long and brutal. Amaya stood among the rubble, scanning the ground for survivors. She sifted through body after body, her heart aching as it became apparent that the casualties suffered were immense. ‘Is this the price of peace?’ Amaya wondered to herself as she helped a Sunfire elf to their feet. She pointed the wounded soldier in the direction of the makeshift medical tent that Gren had set up before continuing her search. 

Truth be told, Amaya was beginning to get nervous. She had not seen Janai since the moment she had been hurled back into her arms during the battle. It was curious, Amaya believed, how the world seemed to work. If someone had told her that she would befriend an elf, let alone the Golden Knight of the sunfire elves, Amaya would have had them evaluated for a head injury. And yet, here she was, frantically combing through a blood soaked battlefield in the hopes of finding her friend. 

‘Friend.’ Amaya wondered, running a hand through her hair. ‘Friends don’t get nervous around each other.’ She climbed on top of a small rock formation to get a better look of her surroundings. 

‘Friends don’t let their hands linger for more than a second.’ She thought, her nerves building as her elevated position did nothing to help her. 

‘Damn it, Janai! You better be okay.’ Amaya swallowed hard and jumped down, she had to get back to their base camp. 

As she walked, Amaya went back and forth with herself. She wanted nothing more than to pull Janai into her arms and kiss her senseless. The little dance they were doing was beginning to take its toll on her and honestly, after the days events, Amaya didn’t trust herself to keep a level head once she found the Golden Knight. 

‘What do I say?’ Amaya wondered as she neared the camp. ‘Hey, Janai, I know we had a rough start, what with me being your prisoner and fighting in a fucking war and actually trying to kill each other but would you like to go on a date?’ She shook her head. ‘I’m fucked.’ 

Finally a familiar face made their way through the crowd and Amaya couldn’t help but smile. 

“Gren!” She signed before picking him up in a bear hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

Gren chuckled and lightly punched Amaya’s shoulder. “Come on now, you know it takes a lot more than a mutated army to get me down.” He signed back. “How is the perimeter? Any survivors?”

Amaya frowned and shook her head. “The few I found, I sent back here. The perimeter is secure. I’ve found no sign of Viren or Claudia.” 

“We are safe for now.” Gren signed hopefully. 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. Have you seen Janai?” Amaya asked. 

Gren furrowed his brow and shook his head. “I thought she was with you?”

“What? Where is she? I have to find her! What if she’s hurt, Gren?” Amaya signed frantically before running off towards the medical tent. 

‘Fuck!’ Amaya cursed internally as she dodged through the crowd of soldiers. ‘Fuck fuck fuck!’ She made it to the tent in record time and made her way over to Kazi. The ever impressive student was once more going above and beyond. This time tending to some of the wounded. 

Amaya tapped on their shoulder frantically. “Janai.” She spelled out. “Where is she?”

Kazi startled at the sudden contact and stuttered for a moment before signing back. “General! She is out searching for you! A human soldier said they saw you fall during the battle. She thinks you’re badly hurt.’ 

“I’m fine! I’ve been searching for survivors. They must have confused me for someone else.” Amaya shook her head. “This is ridiculous. What way did she go?”

Kazi sighed softly. “She went towards the northern part of the camp. If you hurry you should be able to catch her. She just left a few minutes ago.’ 

“Thank you.” Amaya signed hastily before running out of the tent and northward. 

Amaya ran as fast as her legs could carry her, relief washing over her as she realized that Janai was alive and well. Now she just needed to find the Golden Knight so she could tell her everything. Janai was nothing less than amazing to Amaya. In just the short time they’ve known each other, Janai had picked up on many basic signs needed to communicate. Though her signing was still a bit sloppy and took some time with her lack of a fifth finger, the pair had no problem holding a conversation. 

‘There she is!’ Amaya thought excitedly, recognizing her friend from a distance. Janai was turned away from her, her hands nervously clasped together as though she was praying. 

Amaya walked slowly now, her nerves getting the better of her. She took a moment to collect herself, her heart beating relentlessly in her chest as Janai turned and nearly fell down in surprise. 

“Amaya?!” She called out while signing her name, a bright smile on her face. “Amaya!” Janai signed again, running towards the general. 

Amaya grinned brightly, stopping in her tracks and opening her arms wide for Janai to fall into. She could feel the tears threatening to spill over and did little to stop them from flowing when she felt Janais’ arms wrap around her midsection in a tight hug. The Golden Knight had flung herself so tightly into her arms that Amaya stumbled a bit before returning the hug fiercely. They stood like that for a moment, overcome with emotion. Janai pulled back first, her eyes red and cheeks tear stained. 

“I thought I had lost you.” Janai signed, her hands shaking. 

“I’m here. I’m okay.” 

“I know. I thought...” Janai stopped, swallowing hard as she struggled to compose herself. “Someone said you were struck down. I thought....I thought you had died before I could...” She trailed off again, her hands falling limply you her sides. 

“Go on. Please?” Amaya begged before reaching out and gently wiped the tears from her friends’ face. Janai let out a shaky breath as a gloved hand gently cupped her cheek. Her own hand trembled as she placed it on top of Amaya’s, their eyes meeting after a moment. 

“I am not sure how this happened, General Amaya.” Janai said slowly so Amaya could read her lips. “I have known you for such a short period of time. And yet I feel like I have known you for much longer.” 

Amaya watched Janai speak, her heart swelling at both the words that were falling from her lips and the way her friend looked when nervous. It was an emotion that Janai rarely ever felt and Amaya could tell in the way she hesitated. Amaya nodded encouragingly, her thumb stroking Janai’s cheek in a way that left her skin flushing like she had never felt before. 

Janai sighed shakily and leaned into Amaya’s touch. “I know you feel this too.” She gestured between them and reached out, slowly placing a hand on Amaya’s chest plate. “I have never felt this way about someone before. I never expected this to happen. But it has and I...I want to see where this goes.”

Amaya smiled and gently brought her hands down to rest on the back of Janai’s neck. She studied every inch of her face before slowly leaning in. Her eyes closed in anticipation while a shiver went down her spine when Janai’s lips came so close to hers she could feel her breath. 

Their lips finally met in a tentative way, neither one wanting to push the other too far. Janai slowly took Amaya’s bottom lip between hers, sucking it gently as she pulled the shorter general as close as their armor would allow. A faint whimper left Amaya’s lips and Janai hummed softly before pulling back. 

“I am falling for you, Amaya.” Janai signed, her eyes searching Amaya’s for comfort as she bore her heart for someone she once considered an enemy. 

Amaya smiled brightly and kissed Janai on the cheek. “And I will catch you, Janai.” 

Janai’s heart swelled, her stomach flipping excitedly as she took Amaya’s hand and gestured to the top of the dragons lair. They were going to be late for King Ezran’s speech. As they walked hand and hand up the tower, Amaya couldn’t help but wonder about one thing. She stopped and pulled her hand free, causing Janai to shoot her a confused look. 

“Is something wrong?” Janai signed nervously. 

“I just have one question.” Amaya said, a ghost of a smirk playing in her lips. Janai arched an eyebrow, willing Amaya to go on. “Do you still consider me a prisoner or will I be allowed to see your quarters when we return to Lux Aurea?” Amaya finished, failing to keep her smile to herself. 

Janai spluttered first a moment, caught off guard by the ever growing boldness of Amaya and by the thought of having the general spend the night in her room. She shook her head and playfully shoved Amaya’s shoulder.”Shut up.” 

Amaya grinned and happily took Janai’s hand back into her own. She squeezed it gently before bringing it to her lips. Janai rolled her eyes playfully and tugged Amaya up the stairs into the dragon queen’s lair. There they witnessed another miracle as baby Zym and his mother were finally reunited. Peace would finally be achieved. Amaya could feel it in her bones. 

The world had a strange way of working indeed, but there was no way Amaya nor Janai would change the events that led to the start of a beautiful relationship. For the first time since the death of her sister, Amaya felt hope. And for the first time in her life, Janai felt as though she belonged. Together they would be unstoppable. Together they would be enough


End file.
